The Numinous Bollism Schism
Description The Numinous Bollism Schism (commonly known simply as the Great schism) in late 2016 was an inevitable mild division of Bollslims into two branches due to a long-going disagreement about whether or not Shrick has said "Drž hubu" when first appearing to Boll's followers. After the parting, Bollslim religion was divided into Orthodox Bollism and Center-Bollholicism. Despite arguments concerning the role of famous Bautista's Ogre in their religion, both of the two major Bollism churches continue to recognize every other aspect of their faith unanimously and with no differences. They also continue to peacefully co-exist in the Great Bollism Shrine and other areas where Bollism is spread, sharing the same Eldergod, political representatives and religious leaders. Therefore the division is hardly noticeable in observation of everyday life of Bollslims. Boll Casby himself has for now refused to intervene in the notorious problem between his followers, presumably to keep them united. Background Soon after Michael Gunther had caught Ulrich The Sharp, The Root and Da Lobster doing research on Shrick on one of downtown Center's supercomputers, the mentioned three of the Blessed writers met again in order to continue their exploration of Ogres. In the forgotten land of Ceschia in Slavonia realm, the trio stumbled across an odd gathering of what seemed to be primitive locals who were accompanied by Shrick. Bollslims decided to secretly observe the ritual and acquire important knowledge of their traditions. After some time, one of the minor natives continuously started asking Shrick to "do the roar", which the latter politely declined for the first several times. As the child's requests started to become more and more frequent as well as disturbingly loud, Shrick had lost his temper and shouted loud gibberish at him. Bollslims then differently interpetrated Shrick's words; while Ulrich insisted Shrick only let out meaningless animal voice, The Root and Nutse implyed Shrick shouted "Drž hubu!". The disagreement seemed harmless at the mere beginning, but it grew into a slightly more severe issue later on. Every time Ogres or Shrick became the theme of a conversation, Bollslims started verbally argue about who's right and who's not. This eventually lead to a peacufel division of Bollslims into two low-autonomous churches in late 2016, while maintaining common views on the rest of religion and occurring global events. Orthodox Bollism Orthodox Bollism is the branch of Bollism which declines Shrick as an irreplacable figure in their religion. Members of this church follow Ulrich's tale of events from Ceschia and thus believe Shrick never said anything meaningful during the infamous ritual. Notable Bollslims who were later persuaded by The Sharp and accepted Orthodox ways include Sebastian The Truthful, Leia and Noki, but not many civilians joined their way as they thought it was too radical and against Bolls will. Center-Bollholicism Center-Bollholicism puts Shrick directly into Bollslim religion and views him as a mediator between mortal Bollslims and the Eldergod. Bollholicists believe Shrick is Boll's consultant regarding foreign affairs and the interpreter of otherwise ununderstandable languages. According to them, Shrick is capable of understanding complicated dialects all over the globe and advocate it with the fact that Shrick shouted "Drž hubu!"- a recognizable figure of speech from primitive tongues. They are lead by The Root and Ignatius, other notable members include Primo Bucktooth, Zharo and Binjamon. Among the numerous other believers is also the powerfull Bratso who, although he was a fanatic, acknowledged the existence of Shrick and his powerfull phrase. Differences between branches The two churches share the same symbols and insignia as well as their representatives. The religion's Poopnick is neither and Orthodox Bollslim or a Bollholicist. They praise the same eldergod and the accept the same undergods. They only differ in perception of Shrick and his part in religion. Orthodox Bollslims believe he is an influential ally but do not recognize him as an equal Bollslim, while Bollholicists even exceed that; they believe Shrick should be put on the same hierarchical level as the Casby Brothers and other undergods, though not be accepted as a god. Aftermath After growing tensions between the factions, the majority of the Blessed Writers analysed the source and found out, that the schism causes Bollslims' influence on the world geopolitics to decrease. The divided branches therefore decided to put their differences in belief(s) aside most of the time and found their common interest in supporting Dolan Tramb and being solemnly loyal to the Almighty. At the end of the Holy Bollble III there is some residue of the record of Boll's perception of the schism, but it is heavily encrypted and consequently hardly understandable, maintaining the general belief of Boll's neutrality on the subject.